


Hope's depressed state

by Hope16789



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope16789/pseuds/Hope16789
Summary: Landon Kirby leaves Hope mikaelson
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Hope's depressed state

Hope sat staring at a wall in her room thinking about life, Landon left an hour ago and didn't even say goodbye to her. She didn't hear that Lizzie and Josie were screaming at her to get her attention, when she finally did she looked at them with pain in her eyes. Lizzie looked at Josie then back at Hope staring at her while Josie started talking to Hope.

"Hope, do you hear me?" Josie said looking around the room and then looking back at Hope, there was a mess everywhere. Clothes on the floor and some objects that were broken all over the place, Hope slowly got up and used a spell to kick Josie and Lizzie out of the room then put a barrier in the room so people couldn't come in. Josie and Lizzie started to scream behind the door for Hope to open it but she didn't listen, she was too busy crying that she didn't hear the guys.

Josie and Lizzie looked at each other and ran to go get their dad where ever he is, they searched the whole school for him until they found him talking to a teacher, Hope's teacher. "Dad!!" they both screamed earning Alaric to turn and around and stop talking to the teacher. "Yes, girls. What's wrong now?" he asked as they stop right in front of him, "Hope locked herself in her room" both girls said at the same time, each made Alaric worried as he ran to hope room with the girls chasing after him.

Hope has been crying and screaming for the time that Josie and Lizzie got their dad to help, She went searching for a blade in her bathroom then found when and opened it grabbing a piece of one and started cutting herself but only to see that she was healing faster than she thought. She started cutting deeper and harder making it longer to heal, she didn't hear Alaric screaming at the door to let him in so he asked the girl to siphon the magic that's being used to block her in her room.

Alaric kicked down the door to find Hope continuing to cut her wrists, Josie and Lizzie stop moving as their dad walk closer to Hope, he grabs the blade earning Hope to start screaming at him but before she could kick or use magic on him. She is already passed out in his arms, he puts back on her bed and turn to the girls that were watching in shock. "Girls, go get Dorian. Tell him to grab the chains and a stretcher now" Alaric says as the girls nod their head and leaves.

Alaric stares at hope sleeping till Dorian comes in the chains and a stretcher running to Alaric's side and asking what happened. "I found her cutting her wrist and when I took it from her she started acting crazy" Alaric tells Dorian as he grabs then chains and puts it on her wrists making her magic stop working then picking her up and putting her on the stretcher. "Tell the students to stay in their room for now until we find what's happening" Alaric tells Dorian as he nods and leaves the room.

Alaric puts up the railings on the stretcher and rolls her down to the elevator near her room, stopping in front and pressing the down button to the basement. "Attention all students, Please stay in your until their is another announcement" the intercom said as the elevator opened and rolled the stretcher in it. The door closed and went down and then the door opened, Alaric took her to the closest cell and slowly put her on the bed leaving the chains on her wrists. He got out of the cell then closed the door locking it, within a couple minutes Hope woke up and sat up looking at Alaric then staring at the elevator door as Josie and Lizzie stepped out and went to stay beside their dad.

"Let me out, Now!" Hope screamed at all three of them, earning the girls to jump a little but not their dad. Their dad got used to screaming, "Hope, calm down before I have to put you down again" Alaric said as he got closer to the cell looking at Hope. Hope growled and looks at the girls that were looking at her, "Hope, what happened to you?" Lizzie asked looking her dad then back at hope.

"Landon left me" Hope whispered, she looked at Alaric then at the girls. She got up and looked at them. "I'm sorry for this" Hope whispered earning the attention from the twins and Alaric but before they could do anything she snaps her neck and falls to the ground activating her vampire side of her. Lizzie and Josie stood there in shock has their father opened the cell door and ran to hope, picking her up and putting her back on the bed. "Lizzie go and try to find Landon, Josie go tell Dorian what happened right away!" Alaric screamed at the girls as they nodded and ran to do what they were told.

Hope layed there died until after a couple of minutes she woke up and gasped.........


End file.
